headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Severed head
A severed head is the full or partial head of a person or animal that has been forcibly removed from the rest of the body. The process of removing one's head through violent methods is called decapitation. A head may also be removed through surgical processes as well. Once the head is separated from the body, it can provide unlimited sources of fun. You can play kickball with it, sew it onto a buddy's neck so they can have two heads, mount it on a stick, run it up a flagpole. The possibilities are endless. In film * 30 Days of Night: Vampire Marlow Roderick killed telephone technician Gus Lambert and mounted his head on a fence post outside the communications station where he worked. * Freddy vs. Jason: Blake Mueller awakened from a nightmare and found his father sitting next to him on the front porch of their home. His head had been neatly severed by serial killer Jason Voorhees. Mister Mueller's head fell into Blake's lap who then used it in a vain attempt to deflect a machete blow from Jason Voorhees. In a dream sequence, Freddy Krueger dangles the severed head of Mrs. Voorhees in front of Jason's eyes. Later, when Lori Campbell uses Jason's machete to behead Freddy Krueger, his head flies off his body into Crystal Lake. Jason later retrieves the head as he marches out of the lake. * Friday the 13th Part 2: The ultimate sports enthusiast and fetishist Jason Voorhees actually kept his mother's rotting severed head and used it as part of his home decor. He had a shrine erected to his mother inside of his crappy little shack in the middle of the woods where it sat upon a table encircled by lit candles and was also accompanied by the ugly-ass sweater his mother had been wearing on the night that she died. When Jason decided to avenge her death against the woman who decapitated her, Alice Hardy, he temporarily placed his mother's head inside of her refrigerator to torment her. * Jeepers Creepers * Jeepers Creepers 2 In television * Dark Shadows: When the warlock Judah Zachary was executed in the 1600s, he somehow became even more dangerous. His severed head, which remained preserved for centuries, was the key to his power. Those who came into contact with it found themselves drawn to become the spirit's willing servant. It passed from the hands of elderly Ben Stokes to Desmond Collins, and eventually to Gerard Stiles. The ghost of Judah Zachary took complete possession over Stiles. * Preacher: The Saint of Killers began storming through a New Orleans apartment complex in search of Jesse Custer, killing everyone who got into his way. He barged into a room and slaughtered a man and a woman. The man's head went rolling out of the room and into the corridor. In comics * Vampirella Vol 4 2: Vampirella decapitates several vampires. * Walking Dead 46 - Tyreese's head goes bouncing along the ground after The Governor cuts it off. See also * Severed hand * Severed limbs * Severed fingers * Severed tongues Gallery Woman with a head.png ---- Category:Scream: The Series miscellaneous Category:Wolfman, The (2010)/Miscellaneous